The Song Letter
by Star Moriko
Summary: Surprising news from Rui's parents brings much disappointment to her. Unbeknownst to her, Moriko spies on Rui and her uncle's conversation, will Moriko and Naruto find out the guy before Rui does?
1. News

The Song Letter

Saturday, August 21, 2010

Hello there, folks, as you see I am writing another fanfic of Naruto, and it has my characters, of course. anyway Moriko is a big star in this one even Naruto, I'm still working on my Gundam 00 sorry, if its taking so long, I just finished moving well almost. Anyway I have free time yay!

**Savvi**: a gray and white male cat, he is own by Rui and was a gift from Rui's uncle, he's also a Nin cat

**Akimitsu Hiroki**; gray hair, dark green eyes, age in his 50s, he has a wife and a daughter who is the same age as his niece Rui but his wife died from an illness and his daughter died four years ago, he's related to Rui's father, and he lives in the Leaf village with his niece, and never tells his plans to his niece.

**Rui Hiroki;** Saki's first sensei in part I. she has long black hair that has curls and reaches up to her mid back, and she has emerald green eyes. she's from another land but had to move away to the Leaf village to become a shinobi since her father wanted her to be one, she is a famous singer and never wanted to become a shinobi but her parents forced her out of the house to live with her uncle Akimitsu, she also trained Saki, Faye, Rai as her students when they were younger though.

**Fernias;** a warm shade green colored young 13 year old dragon

**Moriko**; a light black fox pup with black leg markings and a white under belly, sea green eyes, she lives with her friend Naruto, age 4 (my animal characters grow in human years so Mori is a toddler) and she loves Ramen unfortunately she gets allergic to shrimp in this story.

All of my characters belong to me; please do not use them in anything.

I do not own the characters of Naruto but only my characters

Enjoy!

Chapter 1 news

It was bright and early In the Leaf village. The sun has risen and the moon disappeared from the sight of the morning sky. Naruto had just woken up. He stretched his arms and scratched his back. He wore his sleeping clothes and pajama hat, and rubbed his eyes, a black fox pup came up to Naruto with a small pickle jar.

"Naruto, morning," said Moriko as she sat down on his lap.

"Morning, Moriko, hey, what's with that jar?" asked Naruto as he moved Moriko to the side of the bed and he got down from his bed.

"Pickles, can you open this?" asked Moriko as she showed the jar to him, Naruto grabbed the jar and opened it. "Xie, xie," she jumped down from the bed and Naruto gave the jar to her.

"Morning routines, here I come, see ya, Moriko, at breakfast!" shouted Naruto as he headed to the bathroom.

"Don't forget to make my Ramen," said Moriko as she jumped out of the window. Moriko held the pickle jar and headed toward an alleyway.

She then put the jar down and grabbed a small sign saying 'feed a puppy, you'll save a life' and rolled in the dirt to get her self dirty and ate some of the pickles then she decided to eat them all and drank the pickle juice that made her jumped.

"Sour!" said Moriko as she shook her head. "Man, no more pickles, well that's why I have a job" she then ran out the alley with the empty pickle jar in her mouth and sat down in the streets.

Moriko looked up and tried to look real cute, which she already is. a couple came by and saw Moriko with a sad look on her face.

"Oh, look, dear, a puppy. Can we do anything for it?" asked the woman as she looked at her husband.

"Well…" he said. As his wife came up to Moriko and petted her.

"Hello there," she said, she read the sign that was around Moriko's neck 'feed a puppy, you'll save a life' "aww, well here, have some change," as she put some coins in the jar then she left with her husband.

Moriko watched them leave then she smirked "yes! I got 50 cent, suckers, now I gotta get more to fill this jar," as she ran off to a different location. After fifteen minutes Moriko's jar was half way full. It was so heavy she had to drag it; she then hid the jar and took out another one that was empty and did the same thing for another fifteen minutes.

Moriko was done with her morning routine, she had two jars that were filled with ryo, and she took it back home while she was heading home, she was near a food market and stopped there. She heard two people talking, so she eavesdropped on this conversation she heard.

Two people were talking about something, one was a man in his fifties, he had gray hair, and he had dark green eyes. He wore a dark blue long sleeve shirt with a jounin vest, and dark blue pants and ninja shoes.

There was a young woman with long black hair that had some curls, it reached up to her mid back, she had emerald green eyes, looked about 21 years old. She wore a dark blue short dress that revealed her shoulders, and reached up to her thighs, she had black high heels and a leaf head protector around her neck.

"Rui, now listen, I just got a letter from your parents and their coming over here next month," said the man.

"Okay, great! I haven't seen them in three years," said Rui.

"But there's a reason why they're coming, here," said the man. The young woman with the emerald green eyes turned away from him and sighed. "Rui don't be like that,"

"I know what you're trying to do, I remember last time about four years ago, you set me up with some stranger guy I didn't know, so I complained and my father had to cancel it, so it's the same thing, I know it," said Rui. "Please, don't tell me that, Uncle Akimitsu,"

"Don't worry, its not going to be the same thing, just listen what I have to say," said Akimitsu as he placed his hands on his hips.

"What?" she said impatiently.

"I'll explain later, now I have to go. I'll meet you at dinner," said Akimitsu as he walked away and he waved at her.

"Wait, Uncle Akimitsu, you didn't say anything!" shouted Rui. "Ugh! I hate when he does that," she walked passed Moriko. Moriko watched her leave then she gave a pensive look and rubbed her chin.

"Hmm, seems like someone is playing matching maker, but I'm more curious about who's the lucky guy," said Moriko as she ran off.

Naruto was finished with his morning routines and he already ate his three minute Ramen. he was holding Moriko's three minute shrimp Ramen.

Naruto wore an orange shirt with black long sleeves, and dark bluish pants with his ninja shoes.

Moriko came running with the two coins full of jars then she stopped in front of him. "Hey, Naruto, guess what?"

"What?" Naruto said. "Hey, you made money, great! Now we can buy more Ramen and some other groceries." Moriko handed him one jar.

"The other one is mine but guess what I heard Mr. Akimitsu is playing match making again with Rui Hiroki, but the juicy part is she doesn't know who the mysterious man is so you wanna go man hunt? And see who's the lucky man?" asked Moriko as she smiled.

"Yeah, sure, but we're supposed to meet up with Sakura and Sai," said Naruto. "Remember? we're having some kind of picnic together with Hinata, Shino, and Kiba," as he gave her three minute shrimp Ramen to her.

"Well, we're supposed to meet with them at lunch time and since its morning, let's go and have a hunt together," said Moriko. "It's going to be fun," she said in a singing tone.

"Hmm, I don't know," said Naruto as he gave a thought then he smiled at Moriko who was too busy eating her Ramen. "Yeah, let's man hunt!"

Moriko was excited and jumped while eating, then Naruto ran off, and Moriko realized Naruto doesn't know where to start, and besides he needs her as a guide.

Wow that wasn't so long, anyway, I did this chapter I'm probably going to make the next one soon, well at least I'm almost finished moving, school isn't so hard and yeah,

Read and review, thanks


	2. Man Hunt

Hey, there folks again, I'm updating, yay! Free time… anyways, just to let you know the reason if you haven't read my profile of why this story is rated M, it's because the soon to be bloody and violence chaps will come. And I will have more of my own characters will come, but not Isamu! Or Kai.

* * *

Chapter 2 man hunt

Moriko caught up with Naruto and the two started their hunt. Moriko found Akimitsu's scent and followed where he led them to a shop. The two were hiding behind a wall until someone sneaked behind them.

A hand touched Naruto's shoulder that gave Naruto chills down his spine; he turned around slowly and found a light pink mid haired girl with green eyes with a slight glare to them. She wore a red shirt with a big white heart in the middle, and a black mini skirt and boots.

"Sakura, don't do that!" screamed Naruto. "YOU SCARED ME TO DEATH!" Moriko turned around with a smile.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" asked Sakura as she removed her hand from Naruto who was catching his breath.

"We're on a man hunt!" squealed Moriko, waving her arms in the air. "Wanna join?" Sakura placed her hands on her hips then one hand underneath her chin. "It's for free. It won't cost to you," Moriko pointed at Sakura.

"What's the man hunt for?" asked Sakura as she turned around to Naruto. "I know it's your idea, Naruto."

"It's not mine, its Moriko's, she heard news that there's this mystery man that Rui's suppose to marry but doesn't know anything about him," said Naruto. Sakura raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah, and I was going to head over to my foster mama, to see if he has anything to do with it," said Moriko innocently.

"Well, I don't know…," said Sakura, scratching behind her head.

"Naruto will do your dishes, Monday through Friday," said Moriko. "Or we can buy ice cream and lunch, I mean dinner," she winked.

"Hmm and if we find this mystery man, what's next?" asked Sakura as she placed her hand onto her hip.

"Interrogation, and then we force him to give information why he wants Rui, then we befriend him and say we didn't mean it," said Moriko.

"I thought we just search for the man and see who he is?" Naruto said, confused as he looked down at Moriko.

"Nah, that's boring," said Moriko as she gestured towards him and waved her paw down then shook her head no.

"So we're visiting Kakashi sensei?" asked Sakura. "Because I heard you saying 'foster mama' and I know who it is."

"Yup!" replied Moriko.

"Oh my god, if Rui marries Kakashi, she can see his face!" said Naruto. "I'm so psyched about it and not to mention she can take pictures of him without him wearing his mask and then we can see the pictures and admire it."

Sakura and Moriko looked at one another then at Naruto like he was crazy.

"Hmm?" said Moriko as she put her paw underneath her chin. Sakura too gave it a thought and the two girls looked at one another.

"Sure," said Sakura and Moriko in unison.

"Yes! Let's go, Sakura, Moriko!" screamed Naruto as he ran off, the two followed him.

"Wait for us Naruto!" shouted Sakura.

After a while, they reached Kakashi's house and stood in front of it. Moriko was actually so happy to visit her foster mama which was Kakashi.

* * *

Inside Kakashi's house the kitchen had hard marble floor, and the counters were cream colored, the walls were light green. On the floor there was eight bowls ranging from different sizes to the largest and to the smallest.

Kakashi wore a white long sleeve shirt with blue pants and still had that mask always on his face that is never off and his head protector.

Kakashi was in the kitchen taking out a large bag of dog food, and he had a scooper and he poured in each bowl a different amount. Then eight dogs came, running toward the bowls that had their names engraved in it. The largest was own by a dark brown bull dog named Bull while the smallest was own by a light brown pug named Pakkun.

"There, now I can get to my spring cleaning," said Kakashi. The pug looked at him and stared at him. "Something wrong, Pakkun?"

"Well, yes, Naruto, Sakura, and Moriko are here," said Pakkun. "They're outside," as Kakashi headed toward the door and he opened it, he found Naruto and Sakura talking to each other and they didn't even realize he opened the door.

Except for one person or pup, his foster pup that he had raised Moriko stood there looking at her foster mama.

"Mama!" said Moriko as she jumped onto Kakashi's legs and hugged them.

"Oh hello, Moriko, but I'm not your mother," said Kakashi as he pulled Moriko off his legs.

"Hey, we have a question for you," smiled Moriko as Kakashi put her down.

"And what will that be?" asked Kakashi. Naruto and Sakura turned their attention to Kakashi and came really close to him, right at his face.

"We have lots of questions too!" smiled Naruto with his eyes closed. Sakura had her hands behind her back and smiled at Kakashi.

"Yeah, I do too," she said.

"Oh uh…?" said Kakashi.

The next thought of Kakashi was why they had questions in the first place, so he was force to sit in a chair in his dinner area, while the three had surrounded him, which he didn't know what reason was it for.

Sakura on the right, Moriko on the table holding a bottle of chocolate milk, as for Naruto on the left with his arms crossed. The man hunt interrogation began.

"First question and thank you for the chocolate milk, Mommy," said Moriko (note Moriko calls Kakashi 'mommy' because he somewhat raised her. Moriko has a real mother and father which would probably appear later on.)

"Oh, you're welcome," replied Kakashi. He was so confused what was going on right now. "Um, so what's the question?"

"Are you with Rui Hiroki?" asked Sakura. "Are you—?"

"Are the 'man' that she's going to be with forever!" said Naruto, getting excited.  
Because if you are then—" Moriko signaled Naruto to shut his mouth.

"Are you getting hitched?" asked Moriko confused about the word hitched because she never used it and never really know what it meant, to her it means getting paired up by a higher up.

"Oh, uh… you mean marriage, Moriko, well, no," said Kakashi calmly. "I don't know where you three got this crazy idea."

"Don't worry, we're not like the Atsushi brothers, they play pranks of love letters not marriage," said Sakura.

"Oh okay," said Kakashi. Pakkun came and sat next to Moriko with his strawberry milk bottle.

"Hey, Paki, what's up, Uncle?" said Moriko as they paw bump and high five one another.

"Nothing, just listening to your conversation," said Pakkun.

Moriko took big gulps of her chocolate milk then wiped her mouth with her tail. Kakashi looked at Naruto and Sakura.

"Are you sure?" asked Naruto. "You're not lying, are you?" as he came a little close to Kakashi while Kakashi backed up a bit.

"Um, I'm not lying, Naruto. Rui is a nice person but I'm not marrying her, not in a mean way it's just that I—"

"No don't say that, you're in love, some people just can't admit it and you're that kind of person," said Naruto as he placed his hands on his ears. "I'm not listening, la, la, la."

Kakashi sighed then Pakkun came up to Sakura and Sakura leaned close to Pakkun while he whispered something in her ear.

"Wah, Mama ain't hitching! Why are you so cruel? Hey, my mommy is silver like you, Mama" said Moriko out of nowhere.

"Well, I might marry someone else but it's not Rui," said Kakashi.

"LIAR!" said Moriko, "You lie, Mama! Don't lie, you're not marrying? The truth is your actually married to your eight hounds," as she pointed at Kakashi.

"You guys, Pakkun says, Kakashi isn't engaged with anyone especially not Rui," said Sakura. "Moriko, our hunt isn't over yet" as she hit her fist in her palm.

"Okay, then we search until we find 'the mystery man' sorry, Mama, we blamed you, friends?" asked Moriko as she scoot the chocolate milk bottle toward him.

"You don't have to apologize. I mean I can't blame you for thinking I might be the 'man' but I'm not, so see you guys at the picnic," said Kakashi as he closed his eyes and smiled or showed a happy expression (you can't see him smile for real.)

"Okay, see ya, sorry," said Naruto. "Bye," Sakura and Naruto left while they waved at him.

Moriko stood there staring at Kakashi while holding onto her big bottle of chocolate milk. Pakkun sat there gulping down his strawberry milk and he fell off the table.

"What is it, Moriko?" asked Kakashi as he gave a bored expression to her. Moriko then opened her arms.

"Hug me!" Moriko said. Kakashi picked her up and her bottle of chocolate milk and placed her outside at the front where Sakura and Naruto stood there. "Hey!" as Moriko pouted. "Mama is mean!"

"Sorry, maybe next time, see you at the picnic," waved Kakashi as he closed the door on them.

"The man hunt is still on," said Naruto as he turned to Sakura. "So who's next on your mind, Sakura?"

Sakura turned to Naruto and smiled, "Iruka sensei!"

"Hey, yeah, let's go, you guys!" said Naruto as he led the way, Sakura picked up Moriko and the bottle of chocolate milk and followed Naruto.

"We will search until we find the 'mystery man' let's go follow our noses—I mean intuition!" said Moriko as she pointed at the sky.

* * *

Iruka sensei used to be Naruto and Sakura's teacher when they were twelve years old, and younger. He was heading toward his next class and he held a white bag with him.

Naruto and Sakura came running then they slowed down their pace. Sakura still had Moriko in her arms. The two teens were at Iruka's sides.

Iruka smiled at them and was glad to see them again. "Hey, Naruto, Sakura, Onyx," greeted Iruka as he looked at Moriko who pouted at him while they were walking together.

"It's Moriko, not Onyx, Scar-Face!" screamed Moriko as Sakura placed her hands on Moriko's mouth.

"Oh, she's cranky, guess she woke up too early. So Naruto, Sakura what brings you two here?" asked Iruka as he and the three entered the academy's entrance.

"Well, we have a question," said Naruto.

"Are you in love with Rui Hiroki?" asked Sakura. Iruka blinked and laughed at them.

"You guys are sure influenced by Rai and Faye, aren't you? Of course not," said Iruka then he cleared his throat. "But any reason why that question popped in your heads?"

"Yeah, Rui's uncle is up to something," said Naruto.

"I hope you're not chasing rumors," said Iruka. Moriko moved Sakura's hand from her mouth.

"NO! I heard he said something about a guy so I thought—I mean we thought it was you," said Moriko.

Then Iruka stopped near a table and placed the bag on top, while Sakura put Moriko down and the chocolate milk bottle. Moriko opened it and drank it.

"You're hiding something," said Naruto as he gave a suspicious look on his face. "You can tell me, Iruka sensei, don't be shy."

"Huh? Do guys think I'm in love with her? She's nice and all and being a famous singer, not to mention she's from a special clan, but I don't know because Akimitsu Hiroki didn't come up to me…Wait, she's engaged?" Iruka got a little confused.

"Nope, she's with a mystery man… I think and she's…" said Moriko.

"Oh, her uncle is looking for a man for her to marry, right?" asked Iruka. "Now I get it!"

"Huh?" said Naruto, Sakura, and Moriko as they lifted their eyebrows.

"You guys her uncle is probably looking for a suitable man for her, but I don't think it's me," said Iruka.

"Then who's the lucky man? It wasn't Kakashi sensei either," said Naruto. "I was hoping for it to be him."

"Well, I think she's not engaged. Maybe what you said Iruka sensei is right, he's looking for a man for her," said Sakura as she placed her hand underneath her chin.

"Yeah, but I think you guys are a little too early looking for this 'mystery man'," said Iruka. "Well, I have to go now, see you guys later. I have a class to teach, bye," as he turned around and waved at them and picked up his bag and left.

"Man, he was one of the good lookin' guys in my list, the top ones," said Moriko. "So who's next?" she crossed her arms.

"Hmm…" said Naruto.

"Maybe we should not do this man hunt until we actually know 'the guy'" said Sakura. "Iruka is right about this so—"

Then Moriko jumped down from the table while Naruto handed over the bottle of chocolate milk to her. "No, it's not over! We still can put Kakashi and Iruka on the list, but this time, guys, we're going low. We're going to ask every man in this village! If we have to find the 'mystery man' now, let's get going!" said Moriko.

* * *

The Atsushi brothers: Rai and Faye are my characters. Aww, I want chocolate milk, I love that stuff and strawberry too! Anyway, this chapter was long, I guess because it was a hunt so yeah. I hope you enjoyed it. I will update soon.

Read & Review!

Thanks!


	3. No Way!

Hello there! Again I'm updating as fast as I can, anyway here's chapter 3, the man hunt is still on, and I know this should be the last of it until the 'mystery man' should be revealed in this chap

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3 No way!

Moriko, Naruto, and Sakura had ran around the village, asking every available man in the Leaf Village if they were going to be with Rui Hiroki but most of them either joked about it or said no.

Moriko was pacing back and forth; near Naruto's leg while she tried to figure out the next 'man' she could think. "Hey, Naruto, who else is single?" asked Moriko as she looked up at him.

Naruto was going through his memory and tried to remember who else was single, he still kept the thought that Kakashi, and Iruka were still available, and then he thought about random people even his own peers back at the academy.

"You're sure taking forever. I hope you're not thinking about your old peers," said Moriko.

"A bit, hey, I know Jiraiya!" said Naruto as Sakura and Moriko gave a disgusted expression.

"ARE YOU MAD? Naruto!" screamed Sakura.

"Oh sorry, I forgot about that," said Naruto as he scratched behind his head and was embarrassed.

"Jiraiya isn't old, is he?" asked Moriko innocently. "I've been with him and he doesn't look old to me" Sakura sighed.

Then Sakura bent down to Moriko. "Moriko, just to let you know, Jiraiya is old, okay? Maybe he doesn't look old to you, but in reality he's old."

"I thought love doesn't have any limits?" said Naruto.

"…" Moriko was clueless.

"Yes, it does have its limits!" said Sakura.

"Let's stop bickering. I remember one person isn't old and isn't too old for Rui!" said Moriko.

"Who is that, by the way?" asked Sakura and Naruto in unison.

"IBIKI!" Naruto and Sakura stood there shocked and their mouths opened.

"WHAT?" Sakura said. "Are you crazy, Moriko?"

"Yup, and Ibiki isn't too old, he just look like it, like Jiraiya he looks old but he isn't old," said Moriko with her arms crossed.

"He 'is' old. Jiraiya is in his fifties," said Sakura.

"Ibiki… Isn't he that guy from the Chunin Exam three years ago?" said Naruto as he rubbed his chin.

"Yeah and I know where he is," said Moriko.

* * *

Ibiki Morino was outside, most probably off from work or heading toward his work. He was walking in the streets of Konoha. He had his hands in his black trench coat pockets.

Moriko came in front of him and screamed, "Kiki!" Ibiki looked down at the fox pup and she gave a big grin at him.

"Yes, do you need something?" he asked, confusedly but firm at the same.

"Yes, Kiki, I have a question, Mr. Kiki," said Moriko.

Naruto and Sakura came up where Ibiki stood next to them. He didn't say anything but just looked at the two teens.

"Are you gonna get hitched?" asked Moriko.

"…" Ibiki stood silent.

"She means are you going to get married?" said Naruto. "Well, are ya?"

"No," he replied. "Where did you get that crazy idea?"

"I don't know, I thought you like Rui Hiroki," said Moriko. "Do you?"

"I don't think you should ask questions to men, if someone is marrying Rui Hiroki, it's not nice," said Ibiki.

"You're a mean man sometimes and today you were mean to me," said Moriko. "Do you know who am I?"

"No, now run along little fox," said Ibiki. "Don't come back and ask the same question to me again, now excuse me, I have to go." He left.

"Wow, he sure was mean," said Naruto.

"Wow, my innocence didn't hit him not even once," said Moriko. "I think I'm loosing my beauty every time I ask a man a question and the worse part, I'm just a pup. How can this be happening to me?"

"Alright, Moriko, let's give it a break okay, we should listen to Iruka. We shouldn't be asking if we don't know the complete truth and shouldn't be chasing a rumor or something like that," said Sakura.

"Fine, then I will just go to the source of the roots," said Moriko as she ran off.

Naruto and Sakura looked at one another. "We should follow her," said Naruto.

* * *

Moriko finally found Rui's uncle; he was near a coffee shop where he stood talking to someone. The coffee shop was bright cream color, with flowers at the windows, and a door with glass squares, and cursive words saying the shop's name. Moriko was trying to spy on him of what he was saying.

Moriko stood there, shocked. She was staring at this other person, Moriko thought, _it's Yamato? NO WAY!_ Moriko felt dizzy and wanted to know what was Akimitsu was saying but she felt herself go deaf. Moriko fell onto the floor passing out apparently because she drank too much chocolate milk this morning.

Naruto and Sakura found Moriko on the floor with her tongue sticking out. Naruto picked Moriko up and shook her.

"What's wrong, Moriko?" asked Naruto with a worried tone and expression on his face. Moriko twitched and moved a little but didn't respond to anything.

Sakura stared at them and tried not to appear she was spying on them, while Naruto tried to wake Moriko.

"Naruto, what's wrong with Moriko? Mr. Hiroki is just talking to Captain Yamato," said Sakura.

"Hey, you suck trying to wake someone up!" said Moriko as she quickly got up then she jumped out of Naruto's arms. "Its obvious, look!" as Akimitsu left and Yamato went opposite direction. "He set her up with that freak, Yams!"

"No way!" said Sakura and Naruto at the same time.

* * *

Well there you have it, Moriko is trying to say Yamato is the man, but is he? Don't believe her; Yamato was just talking to Akimitsu, nothing important really, just find out in the next chapter.

I have some other characters going to appear soon, my own characters, there are two more guys who are in love with Rui Hiroko, but you will have to find out next time.

Read and Review!


	4. Set Up

Hello, there again folks. I updated again due to my free time, hey, I'm making the villains appear. Yes, finally can't wait till the battle scenes come which like much later anyway enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4 set up

Sakura, Naruto, and Moriko were at the picnic. They were waiting for the rest to come, which was their own Kakashi Sensei and Sai, the new member of their team. While waiting in the agonizing time, they found Kiba and Akamaru together playing with a frisbee, Kiba threw the frisbee and Akamaru followed the flying disc.

Moriko took a small rock and threw it at the frisbee out of boredom, the rock hit the frisbee and it fell right in front of Moriko with a disappointing look on her face and Akamaru was even more disappointed when he stood staring at the frisbee when he finally made it to the point where the frisbee landed.

Kiba came up to the three. Akamaru barked and ran up to Kiba's side. Kiba was wearing a black hoodie jacket, dark gray pants and ninja shoes.

"Hey, guys!" said Kiba with a smile on his face. "Still waiting for your sensei and that pale guy?"

"Yeah," was Naruto's only respond. "Sai takes forever." Sai finally came, he wore a dark gray long sleeve shirt with black stripes, he had black pants with a zebra plushie key chain clipped on to it, and black ninja shoes. He had in his hands a tray that most likely held tofu. Naruto got up and pointed at Sai. "You took so long, Sai, what's with that, huh?"

Sai turned to Naruto not showing any expression on his face but he tried to 'smile' his 'fake smile' and he replied, "Well, I made this cake that's why I took so long, Naruto." he closed his eyes.

"Oh, really?" said Naruto suddenly turning happy. Moriko still was disappointed and came up to Sai.

"What did you make?" she asked.

"Why, cake" said Sai.

"What kind of cake?" asked Moriko standing on her tip toes.

"Um… well, I made a cream cake" said Sai.

"What kind of cream cake?" asked Moriko.

"White" replied Sai.

"I like chocolate cake" said Kiba. Akamaru came with the frisbee in his mouth and looked at Kiba.

"No one cares," mumbled Moriko. Kakashi finally came still in those clothes that they saw this morning before the picnic. He gave a little waved to them.

"Hello, everyone, sorry I took so long," he said with a smile. "I got lost on the path of life."

* * *

A gray cat with white markings approached some set of stairs. He had a red cat sized shirt on, with a head protector around his neck with the leaf symbol on it, his eyes were aqua blue. He walked up some steps and sat down next to Rui who was playing with her blue acoustic guitar and she had some sheet of papers right on her other side.

"Rui, I have something to tell you," said the cat with his tail swaying back and forth. Rui turned the feline.

"What's this about?" she asked with an expression that did not seem pleased with him.

"Let me explain tomorrow. You will meet up with Captain Yamato with me," the cat said in a calm voice.

"Okay, and what am I doing with him?" She raised an eyebrow, "Savvi?"

"Um…well, it's like an outing but this was your uncle's idea, so you're going to spend some time with him but you will decide if you're interested in him," said Savvi. "That is the elder's plan, just letting you know."

"You mean Elder Kuuya?" asked Rui as she put her guitar down next to her. Savvi got up and gave a sharp look at her.

"Why, yes, who else do you think I am talking about?" Savvi asked a bit irritated, "Elder Hiro?"

"Hey, I didn't know he was still alive until like three weeks ago. And yes, I thought you were talking about Elder Hiro because he loves playing match making."

"Well, Elder Hiro is dead, and Kuuya is healthy and alive, now he's the one who set this up, it was not Akimitsu and your father. But since you are one of the main branches of the Hiroki family, you must take Min's place to marry, now I would love to go on but I think I lectured you three years ago about the same thing. Kuuya wants to see his tenth generation marry before he dies."

"He's not dying, Savvi," said Rui as she picked up the papers.

"I know, but he wants to see his daughters' great… I think seven times great granddaughters, which one of them is you, to be married."

"Okay, let's not talk about it," said Rui. Savvi and Rui became quiet for a while then Savvi cleared his throat.

"Ahem, anyway, tomorrow make sure you are there," said Savvi. "Because I will be there to keep an eye on you, not like the last time which you ditched or whatever you did."

"I'm not going to ditched this time, I will be there okay," said Rui, "Trust me." She added with a smile.

"Great…so what are you doing?" he asked with his feline smile. Rui picked up her guitar and put the papers down on the floor.

"Trying to write a song, since I was planning to do a new album, but you see I already written two songs, so help me out with the third one, Savvi," said Rui.

"Hmm, let's see, you have two songs, how bout a song about being rejected?" suggested Savvi.

"How 'bout being accepted?" Rui looked at Savvi, "Maybe I could do both." Savvi read the other lyrics from the other two songs.

"So…I want to hear it, let's see, sing this song," said Savvi. "Like a memory."

"Now?" asked Rui.

"Yes, now," said Savvi, pointing at the papers.

"I didn't asked you to make me sing my other two songs, I told you to help me. I thought cats were smart."

Savvi grumbled something. Rui gave a glare to him, and he smiled sheepishly. Savvi went a little closer to her and sighed.

"Fine, I will help you," said Savvi. "But you know, you could walk around the village and maybe you could get an inspiration."

"Alright" said Rui as she got up "let me put my guitar away and we can walk around for an inspiration" Savvi picked up the papers while Rui opened the door and the two walked in.

* * *

Sorry, I didn't update soon, but, hey, at least I got to it, and Rui appeared finally, the bad guys will come later I don't when but soon, anyway did you guess who's the guy? (Note, Iruka has a girl or lady I did made him one her name is Yoshino

Read and review please


	5. The Meeting

Here is the new chapter. Tell me how this chap goes for you and sorry for not updating!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5 the meeting

The following day, it was morning and the sun was shining so brightly. In Rui's uncle's house, the house was a two storey house; white with a tint of purple, and the roof was a light brown color. As for the front, it had a porch with some steps that were white on the left side of the porch had a porch swing and some flower pots next to it.

Inside the house was a decent looking house, at the entrance had a light tan colored wooden floor. The living room had a light bluish couch, a coffee table with a flower vase and a wilted flower's petal fell onto the table. on the wooden floor Savvi stretched his cat body and popped his back; he was naked too. Savvi went pass the book shelves and went directly up the stairs and turn left to climb more steps till he reached the second floor.

The second floor had five rooms, all four rooms were near each other, one was far from the others which was at the left side of the second floor, Savvi went to the left and pushed the door open. There was a cat bed, a small cat size house, some balls with bells in them, a brown shelve towering next to a window, books about diets, exercise, wild cats, how to care for kittens and feline fashions. On the left side of the room was a closet filled with tons of scrolls, and books, and next to it was a chestnut table with a black laptop on top and a pillow on a wooden chair.

Savvi took out hand sanitizer from the desk drawer and put some on his front paws, he then took out a water bottle, then some vitamins, and then took out a napkin and blew his kitty nose then threw it in the trash and went up to his closet. He picked out a white towel with words printed on it saying 'I'm too cute to be a troublemaker' he then trotted out of his room and ran up to the room that was the closest to his room, the door was slightly opened and he pushed the door opened.

The room was a very clean room. The floors were light tan wooden floors, on the ceiling had a fan; on the walls were pictures of a white horse and Savvi himself. The room on the left side had a desk near a window, there was a wooden chair close to the desk, a lamp and some books on the desk, near the desk was the closet, and a small bookshelf with pictures and books. As for the right side of the room, it had a dark blue guitar sitting in its stand, some music sheets neatly stacked on top of each other, little bit far from the guitar was a dresser with a mirror. The dresser had some pictures of a dark brown haired girl with Rui.

At the center of the room had a nightstand that was light brown and the bed had a light brown bed frame, there was a window behind the bed. The sunlight had penetrate through the window and it was shining down on Rui who was still asleep.

Savvi jumped onto the night stand and rolled his eyes and shook his head thinking, _why do I have to do this every morning? But then again it's not so bad. It's like taking care of a child_. Savvi put his paw on Rui and tapped on her.

"Rui wake up, wake up, Roo," he said in very gentle manner but Rui did not wake up, which somewhat made him angry. He then cleared his throat and spit on his left paw and closed one of his eyes and touched her on the face with his cat drool.

Rui woke up, since she was a light sleeper. Savvi didn't think so, he knew she was, but sometimes he couldn't wake her up by just tapping on her or talking gentle. Savvi moved his paw away from her, she opened her eyes and saw Savvi's cat face in front of her.

"Savvi, did you drool on me?" she got up and rubbed her eye.

"Ahem what if I say no?" he asked turning away from her. Rui looked at him with a glare. "I guess yes. I did somewhat drool on you, but in a decent way," he said in a calm voice.

"Drooling is never decent!" said Rui angrily.

"Ahem, I am sorry. Next time I will wake you up in a nice way, now just go and get ready." Rui just shook her head no, and then got up from the bed while Savvi watched her leave the room. "Well, then I must prepare breakfast."

Savvi ran down the stairs and headed for the kitchen where Akimitsu was sitting on the table near the kitchen drinking tea. Savvi entered picking up a little sunflower apron and tying it around his kitty waist.

Then he scoot a chair toward the stove and stacked some cooking books. He climbed onto the books and sat on the dictionary, then he climbed onto the counter and took out a pan and a spatula. After fifthteen or almost half an hour, he was setting things on the table, he then took off his apron and he went to the chair. He scooted the chair all the way toward the sink, the chair made a screeching noise that irritated Akimitsu who gave a glare to Savvi.

Savvi smiled sheepishly, and continued to scoot the chair till he had reached his destination; he then washed his kitty paws and wiped them on a small pink towel. Savvi then had to scoot the chair toward the table where Akimitsu was at, that annoying screeching noise came again.

Akimitsu turned to Savvi, but was not mad he just said to Savvi, "Savvi just sit next to me, please."

"Sorry, Sir, I just wanted to put this chair back. I don't want to leave it in the middle of the kitchen," replied Savvi as he continued to scoot the chair he then stopped where the table was.

"Okay," said Akimitsu with a sigh and he shook his head no. Savvi sat down and popped his cat fingers and said a little prayer before he ate his ultimate veggie breakfast, along with eggs, and hush puppies (potatoes), tomatoes, and lettuce.

"So…" Savvi said trying to start a conversation with his owner. "What did Elder Kuuya said in his letter?" he grabbed a fork and tied a napkin around his neck.

"Hmm, he said something about him going outside after a hundred years, and he is planning to travel with his new pet cat, Moon the II."

"Great, another cat," Savvi mumbled as he rolled his eyes, "Anything else besides himself?" Savvi took a bite out of his eggs.

"His plans for Rui and her cousins," Akimitsu cleared his throat.

"Oh, I already know that," Savvi said. "Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on her."

"Not that, he said something about picking someone in this generation as leader of the clan," Akimitsu said in stern voice.

"Hmm, I can see why. He's getting to that age," said Savvi. Akimitsu got up from his chair and stood up as Savvi's head followed him.

"Savvi, I am leaving Rui under your care for a while, don't forget to meet up with Yamato, and there shouldn't be any distractions. Elder Kuuya wants to see if she likes him if not than he'll pick one of Rui's other female cousins," Akimitsu left the house.

"Great…I can't promise if there isn't any distractions. I mean Elder Kuuya has gone mad lately, since he's so old. Man, I wish Min was here to lighten my mood," said Savvi to himself. He sounded depressed for a while until Rui came in the dining table.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Rui in a concerned voice. Savvi looked up to see Rui wearing a white halter dress that had a gold ribbon tied around her waist, the dress reached up to above her knees, and she had gold shiny pumps that the heels were high but not too high, she had a yellowish gold heart locket, and silver bracelets on her left wrist.

"Oh, uh… nothing, anyways, you look nice," said Savvi as he went to eat his hush puppies. Rui sat down next to him. "So…going to wear that today?" he asked trying not to look at her.

"Yes, is something wrong with it? If you think there is, I can change, I don't mind," said Rui as she turned to him then Savvi quickly ate his food and ran to the oven and opened it and took out a tray.

"Nothing's wrong with it, I thought I could be of help to dress you, but I guess your fine," said Savvi as he placed the tray of Savvi's surprise special down.

"No, you're not being honest with me, Savvi," said Rui as she grabbed his head and turned it toward her.

"Okay, you look like harlot! Well, not—I mean like a…" Rui slapped Savvi and smacked him on the head. "I was being honest," he placed his paws on his head.

"Savvi, I do not. Take that back," Rui picked him up and rubbed his head.

"Ow! Okay, I am sorry, you're not a harlot. I just went too far, alright, you look fantastic, marvelous, charming, beautiful, and gorgeous and…" Rui shut his mouth and put him down back on his chair.

"Enough, I think that's a little overboard," she smiled at him.

"Let's just eat and then head out," said Savvi with a nervous look on his face.

* * *

Moriko was sitting outside near a flower shop, selling flowers that she bought to people, and there was a sign next to her saying 'buy flowers for Kiyoshi who is currently sick in the hospital, fighting a deadly raccoon disease DESS, you'll save his life.' Moriko had a jar in front of her and a purple ribbon tied around her neck.

Naruto came by wearing a black shirt, with a pumpkin in the middle of it, black pants with an orange stripe to the side of them, and his ninja shoes. He had his hands behind his head until he saw his little fox friend sitting while some girls came and gave her quarters.

"Moriko, what are you doing?" he asked. "Are you doing you're…" Moriko signaled him to be quiet. "What?" the girls left then Moriko looked toward the both direction before speaking to him.

"I'm selling flowers to make more money," she said in a whisper.

"For what?" asked Naruto with curiosity as he put his finger near his lips and he bent down to Moriko.

"Traveling, of course," she said with a smile. "I'm just using Ino's shop as my ticket."

"Moriko, you're clever, but sneaky," smiled Naruto. Then a bright blonde haired girl, with a long pony tail, and her bangs were on one side of her face came out of the flower shop. She wore a light purple long sleeved dress that had purple strips on the sleeves, and she had dark purple sandals and in her hands she held a broom.

"Hey, you, Mori!" she said in an angry tone in her voice. Moriko freaked out and Naruto backed off. "Don't go selling my flowers even if you bought them. I don't even care if it is allowed!"

"But it's for a special cause, I have a friend who is dying from DESS and he needs the money for his surgery," said Moriko as her eyes became watery and she looked really cute. "And if he doesn't get the surgery he, he…" sniffling as she wiped her tears. Ino put her broom down and looked concerned.

"Alright, then I am okay with it, as long as you do it for a good cause," said Ino in a gentle voice.

"Xie, xie," said Moriko as she bowed with her eyes closed. "But one question Ino?" Ino looked a little surprise "Psych!"

"Hey, come back here, you sneaky little fox!" shouted Ino.

"Okay, then I have to go, Naruto pick the sign up, we're leaving," Moriko as she picked up the flowers and the jar and ran off.

* * *

Savvi and Rui were outside now, and had just left the house. Savvi decided to wear a little bow tie, so that he could feel civilize and wouldn't feel so naked.

"Savvi, why do you have a bow tie on? You act like it's a wedding you're attending," said Rui. Savvi's eyes shifted from side to side.

"Hey, I'm just trying to look good, okay?" said Savvi. "Now when we meet this um… Yamato," as he trailed off in thought.

"And?" she said while putting her hands behind her back.

"And let's just be courtesy as usual. Alright, don't run away, or hit me in front of him, and be nice."

"You act like I'm Min. I'm the opposite, remember, Savvi?" Rui said in a taunting voice.

Savvi cleared his throat and walked off, and Rui followed him. Meanwhile Moriko and Naruto were heading home until Naruto saw Savvi coming his way. Savvi had his tail down not usual for cats to have them down perhaps he was walking with dignity in his own way. Naruto then saw Rui coming up to them.

"Hey, Rui!" said Naruto in a polite tone and he had a smile on his face. Moriko pouted and looked at both directions.

"Hey, Naruto, how's it going?" asked Rui as she stopped to greet him. Moriko sat the jar on the ground.

Savvi was still walking away from Rui who just stopped and she placed her hand on her hip. Then Savvi turned around pouting. "Rui!" he shouted.

"Everything is fine, so you are…" as Savvi came running and cut Naruto off.

"Hey, fox boy, shut it! You can talk later, Rui," he sharply glared Rui. "Sorry about that," as Savvi and Rui left the two standing.

"Rude," said Moriko with a smirk on her face. "I have an idea, let's follow them and join them," Moriko looked up at Naruto. "Besides I want to visit Mr. Yams, but first can you put the stuff away," she handed him the jar.

"Okay, see ya Moriko," he waved at her, Moriko ran after Rui and Savvi, after while Savvi and Rui were near an herb shop or something.

Yamato came from the other side of the streets, he saw Savvi coming up to him, trotting like a cat with its tail up. Yamato wore a light gray long sleeved shirt, with a dark blue long sleeved jacket on top, black jeans, and his ninja sandals.

"Greetings," Savvi said with a smile, Rui came up to him also with a smile. "I am Savvi," he sat down.

"Rui Hiroki, I bet my uncle talked about me, didn't he?" said Rui.

Yamato was speechless or he didn't have anything to say to her. He just scratched behind his head and laughed a bit.

"Let's get going," said Savvi smiling.

Moriko was spying on them, and ideas in her head were dancing in her mind. She was thinking she should crash the party. She looked at Rui and Yamato and was trying to think of them as a pair but she shook her head no.

* * *

Sorry if I didn't update so soon I was busy! Anyway, I usually don't make couples, it's rare for me. Another thing, I just got too busy with my drawings, that's why, I will update soon. I had to change the chaps name because somehow it didn't went my way but the next I will make it a disaster, sorry if I didn't make Yamato speak, he will talk later, and this chap was long (note this showed more of Rui and Savvi.)

Read & Review, thanks!


	6. Diaster

Ahem I am back and I am trying to update as much as I can

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 6

Disaster

Naruto was looking for Moriko, and he found her arguing with Savvi, Rui's somewhat guardian. Naruto approached the four. Moriko was behind Yamato and she poked Savvi's right eye with her paw because he had pointed at her.

"You're a mean cat, you know that?" said Moriko, "Mr. Yams say something," she looked up at him.

"I actually don't think you should fight with him. There's no reason to get all jumpy on him," Yamato said. Moriko pouted and crossed her arms.

"Hey, Moriko," Naruto came running then made a full stop and he looked at Rui and Yamato then he had a big grin on his face.

"Before you say anything, don't say it without thinking," said Savvi as he cleared his throat. "And… great, Naruto is here. Wait, why are you here?"

"Because Moriko and I are hanging out," said Naruto. Savvi rolled his eyes.

"Don't you guys always hang out?" asked Rui. Moriko and Naruto grinned at the same time and Savvi for the first time thought they could be related since Moriko was a fox pup and Naruto had the nine tails fox in him.

"So can we hang out with you, Mr. Yams?" asked Moriko, trying to sound innocent and sweet to him.

Savvi shot a death glare at Moriko, giving her a hint that he does not want her around and that meant the same thing for Naruto. Then again, Savvi thought of Rui and he tried to smile. "Ahem, Moriko, Naruto," said Savvi as his whiskers twitched while he spoke. "You can hang…out…" Moriko and Naruto started to smile because they knew they were going to get their wish, "with us," Savvi finished then he shook his head no and gave an irritated expression. He then looked up at Rui and Yamato. 'Is that all right with you two?" Rui clasped her hands and smiled while Yamato shrugged.

"Yay!" said Moriko and Naruto in unison. Moriko jumped into Naruto's arms like something good had happened and it was going to last forever.

* * *

Savvi decided to treat the two leeches, Naruto and Moriko, for anything they wanted and he would pay for them even for Yamato and Rui since he tried to look his best in front of Rui (his master). Moriko wanted shrimp and Naruto wanted ramen. Savvi got himself low fat milk since he's a vegetarian which was odd for a cat.

Moriko was next to Rui and Naruto was at her right side. She held her chopsticks and viciously stabbed her fried rice shrimp on purpose. Moriko turned to Yamato and Savvi who were next to Naruto then she asked, "do you mind me for being myself?" Yamato, Naruto, and Rui looked all confused. They all stood silent, and Moriko took that as a yes. "Okay, I being my transcendentalism…" as she jumped onto the table and fell face forward at her own bowl.

This made Yamato, Rui and Savvi jump in their own seats then a slurping sound came from Moriko and it was real loud. Naruto just smiled since he knew Moriko was being herself.

"That's disgusting," said Savvi, "where's your manners?" Moriko lifted her own head and had shrimps around her eyes that looked like glasses. "Moron."

"Wha-what?" asked Moriko as she shook the shrimp off and they fell onto the floor. "Aren't you supposed to eat that?" she pointed at the shrimp that was on the floor, "you're a cat, don't you eat from the floor?" Savvi shook his head no.

"You're a wild dog, aren't you supposed to eat that?" Savvi asked the same question.

"But I'm a puppy."

"Yeah, so I'm a kitty cat!"

"No one care-" Moriko froze for a moment. Everyone thought she was going to say something to continue her sentence then suddenly Moriko fell onto the floor with her tongue sticking out.

"Is she alright?" asked Yamato. Naruto ran up to Moriko with a worried look on his face.

"Moriko?" said Naruto, "say something." Moriko mumbled something, and drool came out of her mouth. Savvi jumped down and sat where Naruto was.

"Maybe she got food poisoned," he said.

"Doc…tor," Moriko said in a slow and sluggish voice. Naruto and Savvi looked at one another. After realizing Moriko was sick, they all went to Kiba's place except for Savvi, he didn't want to go. There was a reason, Kiba had a huge dog and Savvi was scared of him.

Naruto, Yamato, and Rui looked at Savvi who just sat in front of the vet. Moriko was still mumbling some stuff that sounded like she was saying 'I want my mommy'. But no one could understand her well.

"I'll just wait here for you three," said Savvi calmly.

"Fine with me," said Rui. Moriko twitched when they went inside to the vet. Kiba popped out of nowhere with Akamaru who barked at them.

"Hey, Naruto!" said Kiba happily. "What brings you here?" he asked. Akamaru wagged his tail and backed up from the three.

"Well, Moriko collapsed when she was eating her ramen, and now she's like this," said Naruto. Kiba looked at and poked Moriko, the pup was now making weird noises, almost like a broken radio.

"She looks like she has been food poisoned but let's go to my sister, Hana," Kiba said. Yamato and Rui just went outside where Savvi sat down. While Naruto and Kiba went to the back where Hana was looking at some X-rays of a mouse. Kiba's sister was in a room, where a mouse was lying on a bed, and the room had pictures of animals. "Hey, Sis, got a patient for you."

"Hmm?" she said. She was a brown haired young woman with upside down triangle markings on her face. She turned around, "Moriko, Naruto."

"Can you help Moriko and see what's wrong with her?"

"Sure," was Hana's reply.

"Mama," Moriko said, while she was placed onto the bed next to the mouse that had awoken. After she checked Moriko, Moriko had a slightly swollen tongue, and she looked like she was about to throw up.

"Looks like Moriko is allergic to… what did she eat by the way?"

"I…ate shrimp," Moriko replied with her tongue sticking out.

"Must be the shrimp, then, Moriko, you can't eat shrimp any more. At least for now, maybe you should avoid sea food," said Hana. "Let me go and get your injections, so that your swollen mouth can ease up," she walked out of the room.

Kiba picked up the mouse and held it in his hands. Naruto looked worried and Moriko looked around the room.

"So I can't eat shrimp…" Moriko began to speak even if her tongue was somewhat swollen, "wah! Shrimp is my favorite!"

"I know, maybe we can find another favorite food of yours that you might love just as much as shrimp," Naruto said.

"Moriko, just listen to my sister. She knows what she is talking about. Being allergic to food can be irritating at times but you'll learn to live without shrimp," said Kiba.

"Live without shrimp?" Moriko said. She started to day dream, she was running in a dark area in a town, and all the shrimp from all the grocery store, restaurants and the ramen shop were running away from her.

"NO! Come back my loves! It's not like I hate you, it's just I can't eat you!" Moriko shouted with tears streaming down her face.

"Ahh! Now we have to leave the Leaf Village for the Village of the Mist!" chanted the shrimp. Then a white flash came, and Moriko was running in a field of flowers, toward a huge shrimp.

"Moriko!"

"Shrimp!"

"MORIKO?" screamed Naruto. Moriko snapped back into reality. Hana put the shot in Moriko's leg, and Moriko turned to her.

"There, your swelling should go down. For the meantime no eating sea food, alright?" Hana said. Kiba had his hands behind his head. "Naruto, take this, it's medicine for Moriko. Just in case she is eating sea food behind your back."

"You don't trust me?" she said. Her swollen tongue had already gone down. Naruto took the bag then picked up Moriko.

"Do I have to pay?" he asked. Hana and Kiba smiled then looked at each other.

"No," replied Hana, still smiling.

"Thank you so much, come on, Moriko," Naruto said. Kiba walked out with him. and they were at the waiting room.

"Hey, Naruto, so anything going on?" he asked.

"Disaster," Moriko said. She was referring to her allergies but Kiba might something else, he quickly glanced at her and then Akamaru appeared barking happily.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Naruto confused of what Kiba had asked. Kiba pointed outside the glass door where Yamato and Rui were talking. Savvi was staring directly at Naruto and Kiba.

"What about them?" Naruto asked, still clueless.

"You're clueless," Kiba said as he closed one of his eyes. He then placed his arm around Naruto's neck. "Are they dating?" he asked in a whisper so that Moriko wouldn't hear them.

"Hmm…" Naruto said while Kiba removed his arm and smiled. "Well, I didn't ask but I don't think so. With Savvi around, anyway, I don't think that's a date."

"Alright, then it's not or at least not yet."

"We were all there, so it's a family dinner," Moriko said.

"Hm hmm," said Kiba, "alright, then see ya. Tell me if anything happens between those two."

"Alright," Naruto said. Moriko frowned and didn't like the idea that she would've to tell what she was spying on to Kiba. When Naruto opened the door and went outside Savvi came up to them.

"We're going to leave now," he said.

* * *

Hmm didn't went as I plan but alright, I will focus more on Rui, Moriko just loves stealing the spotlight


	7. Letter

Chapter 7

Letter

The next day, Rui got a letter from her parents and she could tell it was her mother's handwriting because every paragraph at the end had a small heart and a funny looking cat drawn all over the letter.

It was noon, and Savvi stretched before he walked up to Rui who was in the living room on the couch. Rui wore a white sleeveless, knee high dress, part of the dress was teal and she wore white sandals.

"What's wrong?" Savvi asked as he sat down and yawned.

"Oh, I got a letter from my mom, apparently she is coming over to see me, but my dad isn't. Most likely he'll make me come to him. I've been through this like three times since I was kicked out of my own home."

"Yep, at the age of eighteen, you couldn't be a singer until you became a shinobi. Life's not fair," Savvi said. "But that's the past."

"Yeah, by the way yesterday was-" Savvi raised his paw in the air and looked frustrated.

"Yes, I know her… that little—" Savvi had a hard time continuing his words as he spoke of that nosy, little fox, Moriko. "God, I hate her! Little gossip girl," Rui shook her head. She did not want to hear him speak of her. Savvi sighed then looked up at Rui. "Well, then I will make sure she will not disturb us."

"Yeah… I have something from the Elder," Savvi dropped his jaw; the head of the house also had sent a letter, strange. "Don't be like that, Savvi, he's just being a very kind and old…great – great who knows how many greats there is in his title. Anyway, it's for you not me," she handed him the letter.

Savvi skimmed through the letter, and read the last sentence out loud: "Savvi, I want you to come back to the Feline Station. You have a new job now since you might be replaced by another. Love, Elder Hiroki." the letter also had a shiny, happy face sticker at the end with the head of the family's signature.

Savvi then frowned, and crumbled the letter and threw it aside, then stared at the floor and sighed.

"Well, is it a bad thing or a good thing? What did he say?" Rui asked with a curious look in her eyes.

"I might be replaced which I don't know how—I mean I'm owned by Min, not you. Maybe I should talk to Lightning about this and ask him about it," Savvi sat up and walked with his head and tail down like a sad abandoned dog in the streets.

"Well, before Min died she told me I could take you in so now you're my cat, alright?" said Rui.

"Oh, I need to reschedule our outing, remember?" Savvy said, ignoring her comment in his sadness.

"Oh! You mean Yamato?"

"Yes… along with me, of course, but I still think…" Savvi trailed off as he looked up at Rui.

Rui then said, "Matchmaking? Are you sure the elder isn't going crazy again, remember last time?" she placed her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, like when he said that his daughter, Miyo, you know, the youngest one who takes care of him, had to marry. And for a week, he was planning that until after his dragon told him that Miyo wasn't marrying, it was Ishi."

"Oh, yeah, that happen what five years ago."

"That was funny," Savvi said with a little laugh. "I'm sorry to say this, but I think we should visit your family from the Land of Dragons."

"Hey, I was thinking on going there. I actually want to go there. I have a lot of things to catch up on."

"Alright, I think we should pack today and tell your uncle that," said Savvi. "And we can bring Captain Yamato with us too."

"Why?" asked Rui as she raised an eyebrow and stared at Savvi.

"Why wouldn't we bring him?"

"I'm not engaged with him yet."

"Right… but still, I think Elder Kuuya should see him, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess," said Rui. "To tell you the truth, I really don't want to marry."

"Why?" Savvi asked as he swayed his tail side to side.

"Well…" Rui started, "I'm not sure about this so I just want to… well, I really don't know I mean I had to be picked because my cousin Min isn't here anymore. And it's like I'm always replacing her, you know?"

"Well, yeah, it seems like that. Let's just find out first, alright?" Rui just nodded. Savvi had finished and left to see Lightning. Rui headed out, she wanted to check on Lightning but Savvi was already going to visit him.

Rui decided to stroll around the village then suddenly two young teenage boys came up to her. One had dark brown which was somewhat messy, the other looked a little young, maybe a year younger and he had black hair that was thin and messy. Both of them had black eyes. Rai wore a white long sleeve shirt with black pants and his ninja shoes, his brother Faye had a light purple shirt and a red hoodie with blue pants and had ninja shoes. He had a bag with him.

They were Rui's two students: Rai and Faye Atsushi. They were brothers and used to have Saki Uchiha as their third member, but she left the Leaf village two years ago in search for her brother, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hey, Roo sensei!" said the dark brown haired boy. He stopped with his younger brother, Faye, right in front of her.

"Well, isn't it the Atsushi brothers? What brings you-" Rai just cut her off.

"I heard you're with someone," he said. Rui didn't say anything. Rai, the one with brown hair, had a mischievous smile on his face.

"Who told you that—I…" she trailed off. The first person she thought of was Savvi.

"Well, we caught your cat, Savvi, before he could run into the woods. See?" Faye was the innocent one but usually tagged along with his brother. He pulled out Savvi the cat who had leafs in his fur and his whiskers were all bent and twisted.

"Savvi, did you say anything to these two?" Rui asked. She crossed her arms.

"No, I swear with my nine lives on the line! I never told anyone!"

"But Kiba said something about you and…" Faye said with a confused looked upon his face.

"Nope, I don't know what your talking about so release Savvi or else," Rui said while she uncrossed her arms.

"And what? Tell our mother about what we did?" asked Rai.

"Oh, yeah, about the time you two were at the—" the Atsushi brothers all of sudden dropped Savvi and ran off.

"Bye, sensei Roo!" the two shouted with friendly voices. Then Faye stopped and waved at her before he disappeared into the crowd of people.

"Thank you, Rui!" Savvi said as he crawled over to her and hugged her legs.

"Get your paws off me! I have no idea what they did to you," she sounded a little irritated.

"Ahem, you're right. I should be going now, see ya," Savvi let go of her and ran off.

At the Leaf village's gates which were opened, a black panther came in. She walked calmly then sat down to rest for a while.

Her eyes were yellow green with gold that mostly covered her eyes, her whiskers blend in with her black, dark coat. She had an unusual necklace with three bells hanging from it and a scar on the side of her right rib.

The panther's old eyes wandered around to glance at the entrance of the village. She sneaked her way in while the two ninjas who were at the entrance did not see her. She took a slow stroll around the village; she was looking for a particular person which was sent to talk to her. While a letter should be sent to the Hokage, she saw the bird that carried the letter to where the Hokage's office was at.

"It's time to leave," she said as she sat down. "My old bones are not like what they use to be,"

Captain Yamato was walking along the village streets until he saw the panther sitting there and watching the villagers pass her. Some small kids wanted to touch her, but their parents moved them away from the feline.

He walked over to the feline. "Hello, there, I'v never seen a cat like you before," he said. The panther's eyes turned to him.

She smiled. "Uh, Captain Yamato, it's a pleasure to meet you. I am Fala, I'm from the—" she cut herself off. "Well, I mean I am waiting for someone."

"Oh, I see, so where are you from?"

"A far away place," she replied. Savvi ran passed her, her head turned to the small cat that looked back at her. "Hello, Savvi!"

Savvi ran into a pole. "Ow! Fala?" He then got up and shook himself. "What brings you to the Leaf Village?"

"Nothing, I am just waiting for someone."

"Who's this someone?" asked Savvi and Captain Yamato at the same time.

"Savvi, just leave," she ignored their question and glanced at all the villagers.

"Fine, I guess you don't want me here," Savvi said as he lifted his tail up then he walked off.

"I didn't answer you, sorry. I just never want to tell him that, so what was your question?" she asked, looking at Yamato.

"Oh, uh… never mind," he said. Rui was right behind them, and she didn't even noticed them.

The panther sat up and ran up to Rui which startled her. "Roo!"

"Fala?"

"Not surprise to see me?" she asked, "Before you say anything else. I must warn you, your mother is here."

"Where?" said Rui. She looked around for her mother but saw Yamato then went looking back at the panther.

"She's not here yet, but your Elder sent you a letter, did you read it?" Rui shook her head no. Fala frowned and then the panther turned to Yamato. "You should be called to your Hokage."

"Why do you say that?" then Naruto and Moriko came running. The two stopped as they tried to catch their breath.

"Mr. Yams!" Moriko said as she fell onto her belly.

"Hey, it's you two," said Rui as she placed her hands onto her hips.

"No time, Grandma Tsunade needs you!" Naruto said.

The panther smiled and walked around them "I told you she needed you," she then looked at Naruto and Moriko. "Odd, you smell like…" she sniffed Naruto, "like you're filthy."

"Whoa!" Moriko backed off and climbed onto Naruto's legs.

"Well, I guess I'll be leaving. See you Rui and uh… Fala," said Captain Yamato as he waved at them and left to see the Hokage.

"Come on, Moriko, let's go back to Grandma Tsunade!"

"But we just came from there!" she climbed onto his shoulder. Naruto left without saying anything to Rui or the panther.

High above the Leaf village, a large dragon stood. It was white and slender and its eyes were bright green-yellow. The wings were folded against its body. The dragon stared down at the village.

It then turned to a black dragon, that was also slender in body, its eyes were red-violet, and its wings were against its back. The two dragons looked at one another then spread their wings and took off toward the sky and clouds.

Characters, I still have a lot to reveal

Fala is a panther that is a called a Panthais. She is old and wise and is Rui's father's guardian. She is 50 but 300 in cat years

Miu Kato is Rui's mother who has a secret


	8. Message

Chapter 8

Message

Naruto and Moriko were outside the Hokage's office, apparently eavesdropping on the conversation that Tsunade and Captain Yamato were having. But Tsunade already knew those two were there, yet Moriko and Naruto didn't quite understand what they were talking about, the only word they heard was Hiroki.

Fala had just come in; she glanced at the two who were giving her a cheesy smile. Fala returned a smile and entered the office. Tonton, the pig, made squeaks and looked very nervous when she saw the panther.

Then Naruto and Moriko heard a voice, they thought Tsunade was going to call them in, instead, "Naruto, Moriko, what are you two doing?" Kakashi asked. The two turned to him and almost screamed, he was in his leaf shinobi uniform as usual. He had his hands in his pockets.

"Kakashi sensei, don't do that again," said Naruto.

"Well, I thought you two were going to walk in, but you two seem to be well, frozen," said Kakashi.

"We were frozen," said Moriko, trying to sound smart. She hung around Naruto's shoulder like a wet towel.

"Well I have to see what Tsunade wants," said Kakashi, he causally walked in. Tsunade saw Naruto and Moriko.

"Naruto, come inside if you want to listen," said Tsunade. She signaled him to come over.

"But it has nothing to do-" Naruto couldn't say any more because Tsunade gave a glare at him. He walked in as Moriko jumped in his arms.

"It has something do with you. Why do you think I didn't stop you from listening?" Fala sat next to Shizune. Tonton just stared at the feline. The old Panthais smiled at the small pig.

"I got a message from Kuuya Hiroki, the elder of the Hiroki clan. He has asked for two things: the first one is he wants you, Captain Yamato, to meet with him. The second one is, Kakashi, you and your team has a mission from him." Tsunade continued, "The mission is for you to find Souji Hiroki. He supposedly went missing, that's what I got from Kuuya, but there's a miss communication between the Hiroki and another clan called the Maki. I want you to find out more about it then tell me if you find anything suspicious about the Maki clan."

"What kind of mission is this again?" asked Naruto. Sai and Sakura just came in the room.

"Did we miss a lot?" asked Sakura.

"No, you didn't, but Kakashi can fill you in," said Tsunade. Sai and Sakura turned to Naruto.

"Two things some old guy wants…" Moriko started. "Mr. Yams and us are going on a mission," this was so vague to Sakura and Sai.

"My Lady, I forgot to give them the map to the Land of the Dragons," said Shizune. She then handed it to Lady Tsunade.

"Oh, right, Elder Hiroki had given this map to us. You would need this on your journey there," said Tsunade. She handed the map to Kakashi. Naruto and Sakura crowded around Kakashi.

"Geez, that's a long way," said Naruto. The map had shown the Leaf Village and the red line that pass through the Land of Fire then pass the Village of the Rain through the Earth country and the red line went up and right in the middle of the Land of Earth then turned toward the sea and passed was another mass of land which Naruto didn't recognize. That must've been the Land of the Dragons with a symbol of a dragon head, and right to the northwest was a small land called the Land of the Wings with a feather symbol. Some other small countries were not labeled.

The red line was right on the Land of the Dragons.

"Do not worry, there is a shortcut but I will inform you once we leave," said Fala as her tail twitched with delight.

"I don't believe you. It's awfully long, why can't the elder come here?" Naruto asked.

Everyone stared at him until Shizune said, "Well, he's old, Naruto. He probably can't come here."

"Just send Rui instead," said Moriko. "We don't need to go, and Mr. Yams can go with her."

"You don't understand, it's better to go there and have a good relation with a country that's far across the sea. And to make a connection with them," said Shizune.

"Oh," said Moriko and Naruto.

"But I never heard of this country," said Sakura.

"I know, you kids never grew up with it. Even I didn't know until the Hiroki family came to our village," said Tsunade. "Now, you got your message. Kakashi, you and your team will leave immediately with Fala. You're all dismiss."

"And don't forget Mr. Yams and Roo too," said Moriko.

* * *

read and review

sorry for the late chapter, I keep forgetting to post this since late summer.


End file.
